


Comfort and Joy

by B3_B0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hurtcomfortverse, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3_B0/pseuds/B3_B0
Summary: Some people in universe (anodyne) are compelled to offer comfort to those they care about, and some people in universe (dysodyne) are compelled to seek out comfort from those they care about.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Unofficial FFA Hurt/Comfortverse Collection





	Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had after discovering a thing called the Hurt/Comfortverse. 
> 
> You can find the explanation of the universe here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/302273.html?thread=1717462721#cmt1717462721.
> 
> The short answer is basically some people (anodyne) have a strong urge to provide comfort and some people (disodyne) really like to seek out comfort from others.
> 
> Now, On with the Show!

In hindsight, he should’ve realized the problem. Tony was up late as usual, working out the bugs in his latest suit when he felt the tingling sensation in the back of his head. Before Afghanistan, Tony rarely felt the need to comfort. He didn’t have anyone particularly close other than Rhodey, Happy and Pepper. And even those three had been held at arm’s length. But then he emerged out of his own literal allegory of the cave and suddenly he was aware of Rhodey’s small aches. He began fussing over Pepper during allergy season. Even Happy was fretted over whenever his headaches would manifest. He realized, rather late, that he was anodyne. Not exactly rare, but far from common. He tried to deny it, at first. Not wanting to be doting and not believing himself to be capable of caring, but as time went on, he realized he liked taking care of people. As he matured (so to speak) he could begin to differentiate between sensations. When Rhodey was hurt, Tony felt a thrumming similar to the sound of a jet plane flying over. Pepper’s felt like the fluttering right before a migraine. Happy’s tell sent a slight pang to his right temple.

None of his close companions had his urge for comfort, nor did they have his polar opposite, dysodyne. That didn’t stop Tony from trying to fix the issue. He couldn’t help it. He was The Mechanic after all. Occasionally they’d get exasperated with his “mothering” as Rhodey put it, but he could tell they appreciated it all the same.

This sensation was new. It was like a warning premonition. Like the feeling you get when a thought is on the tip of your tongue. He tried to find the source of the sensation. Maybe it was phantom pangs of the loose ties he’d had to the Rogue Avengers. Maybe it really was Pepper, even though she was off in London at a business meeting. He didn’t really know how far this sense could reach out. Maybe the farther they got, the less prominent the signal was.

Maybe he was feeling things that weren’t there.

Still, the sensation was giving him enough trouble that he couldn’t get back to his work. He sighed as he turned off the holograms, deciding to find the root of the problem.

On a premonition, Tony decided to check up on Peter. The pair had been getting closer ever since Tony had allowed him in the workshop for a “real” internship. Maybe that hard-wired urge to care for others was beginning to take effect with the Spiderling.

“FRIDAY, what’s the kid up to this time of night?” Tony asked, standing up and closing up shop.

“Mr. Parker is currently patrolling,” FRIDAY responded matter-of-factly.

_Huh,_ Tony thought, stepping into the kitchen. _At 2 A.M.?_ Maybe Peter was the new pang.

“Patch him through to me.”

* * *

His headache was getting worse. Which wasn’t particularly good on a Friday night (Saturday morning, now) while he was patrolling. He sighed, stopping on a roof of a building and letting his feet dangle off the edge. Peter gently rubbed his temples, willing the pain to go away. As per usual, it didn’t, seeming to get worse the harder he tried to coax his head to stop pounding. What he wouldn’t give for May to gently run her fingers through his hair. Unfortunately, May had the night shift tonight, which meant the only comfort he was getting today was going to come from himself.

Sometimes being dysodyne really sucked.

Actually, it pretty much sucked all the time if he were being honest. He shouldn’t be surprised. Both his dad and Ben had been dysodyne. It only made sense for Peter to inherit the gene.

_Parker Luck strikes again,_ he thought ruefully. He hated feeling needy every time he felt bad, and he couldn’t stand the urges of clinginess he felt in times of stress. Superheroes didn’t _cling._ And they certainly didn’t seek out affection every time they got a little boo-boo. He wished he could be normal, like May or Ned. Or, even better, his opposite, anodyne. He’d rather care for others than the other way around.

His head panged again as he simmered in his own bad fortune and he felt it reverberate in his chest with longing.

_Maybe I’ll just lie here and wait it out. I can’t feel crappy forever,_ he thought. The night was beginning to take on a nasty chill and he turned on his heater to dispel any more uneasiness. It did nothing for his head or for his heart, which pounded more fervently once the cold wasn’t a factor.

After a few more minutes of lying there and wallowing in misery, Karen brought the dazzling image of Tony Stark onto his HUD screen.

“Incoming Call from Tony Stark,” Karen said. Peter said nothing in return, not wanting to aggravate his head further and knowing it would do no good. Karen couldn’t send Mr. Stark to voicemail, no matter how desperately Peter wanted her to.

“ _Mr. Parker,”_ Tony started, charm seeping into his voice, “ _care to tell me why you’re out on the town this late?”_

Peter internally groaned. “Just because the sun sets it doesn’t mean crimes stop,” he said, trying to put a lightness into his tone, but coming out a little harsher than intended.

“ _Uh huh,”_ Tony said, exasperation in his tone. “ _Does your unnervingly attractive aunt know you’re out this late?”_

“She’s working the night shift tonight,” Peter stated. He didn’t particularly feel like keeping things from Tony. Especially not with his head continuously banging like a conga drum.

_“Tell you what, kid,”_ Tony started, “ _I’ve got a whole box of hot chocolate mix sitting in my cupboard just waiting to be used. Wanna come over and share it?”_ Tony asked.

Peter sighed. He really did want to come over. Hot Chocolate and indoors with Tony sounded heavenly right now. But he also didn’t want to bother the man. He was afraid his dysodyne nature would take over and then Tony _really_ wouldn’t want to deal with him.

But then his head gave another _whack_ to his skull and the decision was made for him. “Sure,” Peter said, standing up. “I’ll swing by.”

“ _I’ll be sure to leave your favorite window open,”_ Tony mused before ending the call.

Peter sighed again as he began his journey. He really hoped he wasn’t going to bother Tony and he _prayed_ his clingy tendencies wouldn’t come out.

“Karen, plot my route,” Peter said, attaching another web to a building.

“Of course, Peter.”

* * *

Tony began stirring the chocolate mixture into the now boiling pot of milk. Boiling milk probably wasn’t the best thing to do, but there was no way he was using _water_ to make the hot chocolate. It was the principle of the thing.

He didn’t know if it truly was Peter that was the source of this new sensation, but he was about 67% sure. He couldn’t deny the way the kid had been growing on him. It seemed Peter had that effect on everyone. Peter could worm his way into anybody’s heart with just a bat of his eye.

Just as he was pouring the chocolate into the mugs, he heard a small bump come from the room Tony had given Peter at the tower. It wasn’t long before Peter made his entrance into the kitchen having changed out of his suit and into a baggy shirt and sweats. 

“Hey Mr. Stark,” Peter said, keeping his voice light and hopefully free of strain.

“Hey, Spiderling,” Tony replied, sliding Peter’s mug towards him.

With ease, Peter caught the mug as it came towards him, warm chocolate sloshing a little but not spilling. He took a long sip from his mug, relishing how the warm, smooth liquid tasted in his parched mouth.

Tony watched him for a moment, letting him get settled. Peter seemed to relax slightly now that he was out of the cold and had some liquids in him, but from the buzzing in the back of his head and from the kid’s still slightly tense frame, Tony could tell he was still not feeling too hot.

Tony let him enjoy the silence a little bit more before he dove into the questions. He knew Peter wouldn’t take to kindly to interrogation and, Tony thought, maybe giving him some time to sip his hot chocolate and calm down would make him more conducive to actually telling Tony what was wrong.

“So,” Tony started, putting down the half empty mug, “you wanna tell me what’s wrong, or do I have to play a guessing game?”

Peter startled slightly at the nonchalant tone. “Mr. Stark, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he tried. “I was just out a little later than usual. No big deal.” He smiled, hoping to convince the man he was fine.

Tony didn’t buy it.

Tony gave a long sigh. “Look, kid. I don’t know if you know this, but I’m anodyne. I can tell when people are hurting,” Tony gestured to Peter. “And even if I wasn’t, your body language is telling me something’s up.” Tony walked a little closer, keeping his eyes straight on the kid. “So what’s really going on?” Tony asked gently.

Peter sighed and smoothed his hair back. “It’s nothing, Mr. Stark. It’s just a little headache,” he said. It was a partial truth. He did have a headache. However, there was nothing small about the thrumming in his temple.

Tony knew that it was far worse than what the kid was telling him, but he silently cheered for at least getting Peter to _tell_ him what was wrong.

“See? Was that so hard?” Tony jested. “A headache is easy enough to take care of. And I,” Tony gestured to himself, “am probably the best person to come to.”

Peter smiled a bit, but still stayed pretty reserved. Tony could tell he was still a little uncomfortable going to him for help, and Tony’s nature wanted to dispel the nerves rolling off the kid.

“Hey,” he caught Peter’s attention again and then proceeded to hold his arms out.

Peter watched slightly confused.

“Come here, underoos.”

The invitation seemed to knock down any qualms Peter might’ve had and he went straight in for the hug.

_This is nice,_ Peter thought to himself, unconsciously melting into the hug. Already he could feel the pounding beginning to lessen. It wasn’t a complete fix, but it did help.

“Oh, I see,” Tony said. “You’re dysodyne.”

Immediately, Peter shot back as if he had been burned.

“What? No-no-no-no-no, Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed. “I’m not- that’s not- no way, I think you’ve got the wrong idea.”

Tony smirked. “You sure about that? You’ve got all the tells.”

Peter nervously played with the hem of his shirt. “Tells? I don’t- I- I mean, I don’t see what _tells-“_

“You know, the hugging, general seeking out affection type stuff,” Tony retorted. He could feel the buzzing come back in full swing and he knew the kid must really be feeling miserable.

“I don’t-“ Peter stuttered. “I-“

Tony stopped him by putting his hand up. Peter obeyed the silent gesture, waiting for the man to talk.

“Why does this bother you so much?” Tony asked.

Peter sighed. “Because I’m Spider-Man,” Peter said. “And Spider-Man doesn’t need to be comforted and cared for over a little headache.”

“Why not?” Tony asked. “Everyone needs a little TLC every now and then. Some people just need a little more.”

Peter didn’t have a reply to that. He knew, deep down, his need to deny his dysodyne nature was down to pure stubbornness.

Instead he came up with a different, but still true, answer. “I didn’t want to bother you with this.”

Tony rolled his eyes at that. “Kid, I’m literally anodyne. It’s kinda my job to take care of little spiders with hero-complexes.”

Peter’s mouth quirked up at that, but he made no comment.

Tony moved closer again and put his hand on Peter’s back, starting to guide him towards the living area.

“Alright c’mon,” Tony said. “Since I’m pretty sure the standard pain meds won’t work for you, we’re gonna fix this another way.”

Peter let himself be guided reluctantly, not really feeling up to arguing.

They stopped at the couch where Tony sat and grabbed the nearest end-pillow. Tony motioned forward and Peter sat beside him, still stiff from the headache and growing embarrassment. Tony motioned for him to lay his head on the pillow and when Peter stayed stiffly upright, he rolled his eyes and gently guided his head down. Then he began kneading the base of his neck. At the first contact, Peter began to relax into the hold. Tony worked his way up to his temples and rubbed gently at them. It was only for a few minutes, but it seemed to do the trick.

“Better?” Tony asked, smiling with pride.

“Whoa, yeah!” Peter said, incredulous. “Where did you learn to do that?” Peter asked.

Tony shrugged. “I’m anodyne,” he stated. “I just know where it hurts and how to fix it.”

“Wish I could do that,” Peter mused.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting comfort, kid.” Tony reassured. “It’s just how you were built.”

“Superheroes shouldn’t need comfort,” Peter mumbled. He thought about getting up, but Tony had turned from kneading his head to stroking his hair and Peter decided that the gentle stroking would be too much to pass up, even if it meant a wound to his pride.

“Don’t tell Steve that,” Tony said. “He’d be real wounded you thought he wasn’t a hero.”

“Wait,” Peter started, “ _Captain America_ is _dysodyne?”_

Tony chuckled lightly. “Yep. Turns out America’s Golden Boy likes hugs and snuggles just as much as the rest of us. Maybe even more,” Tony said, an almost sad glint in his eye.

Peter didn’t miss the way Tony’s voice turned nostalgic, but he didn’t comment on it, figuring it best not to pry.

Tony continued carding through Peter’s hair. “You know you don’t have to be embarrassed,” he said. “Even superheroes could use some care. You’re allowed to be heroic and to be comforted.”

Peter sighed. “I know. It’s just,” Peter paused, choosing his words. “Ever since I got these powers, all I’ve wanted to do is help people. I thought maybe after the bite, I could be anodyne. I could help people. But I’m still stuck being needy.”

“Kid,” Tony stated, “You are helping people. You don’t have to be anodyne to save lives.” He paused. “And just because I’m anodyne doesn’t mean I don’t need help from time to time.”

Tony looked down at him, holding his attention. “You are a hero. You needing a little extra comfort doesn’t change that.”

Peter smiled at that. Just like with his headache, Tony’s comforting words seemed to hit the mark and assuage some of his doubts. It wasn’t a perfect fix. Peter still held his own insecurities, but it would do for now.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, letting himself fully enjoy the comfort Tony gave.

“Anything for you, Spider-kid.”

As Peter laid there, his mentor gently stroking his hair, he closed his eyes, thinking maybe there were some benefits to this whole dysodyne thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece a while ago and haven't exactly proofread it since then. I'm posting it now because this piece was supposed to be my first story on the site, but I got cold feet and never posted it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I might do something similar with other Avengers in this universe like Steve and Nat or Thor and Loki!


End file.
